gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angus’ Bike Thefts
thumb|300px|[[Johnny Klebitz|Johnny liefert eine Hellfury ab]] thumb|300px|Angus’ Garage ist Tag und Nacht geöffnet Angus’ Bike Thefts (dt. Angus’ Motorraddiebstähle) ist eine Nebenmission aus dem GTA-IV-Add-On The Lost and Damned und ist für die 100-Prozent-Wertung erforderlich. Dieser Nebenjob ist nach der Mission Coming down freigeschaltet und besteht daraus, für Angus Martin zehn Motorräder zu stehlen, sie ähnelt demnach Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports, denn suchen muss man die Motorräder nicht, sondern man sieht sie auf dem Radar. Man erhält einen Anruf von Jim Fitzgerald, in dem er einem erzählt, dass, falls man interessiert sei, Motorräder gegen Geld zu beschaffen, man Angus anrufen solle: *'Jim': „Pass auf, dieser Typ, für den wir die Angels-of-Death-Bikes geklaut haben, der hat ’ne ganze Einkaufsliste mit Bikes, die er haben will. Interesse, sie für ihn aufzutreiben?“ *'Johnny': „So lange uns das nicht wieder Ärger mit den Drecksbullen beschert ...“ *'Jim': „Die Cops sind nicht mehr da. Ruf Angus an, wenn du bereit bist. Er hat die Einzelheiten. Bis dann, Bruder.“ Die Motorräder bringen einem Geld ein, je nach Grad der Beschädigung 1.200, 900, 600 oder 400 Dollar. Da Angus einer der wenigen Überlebenden sein wird, kann man die Mission auch nach der finalen Mission Get Lost absolvieren. Die Missionen Die Reihenfolge der einzelnen Jobs ist wahrscheinlich variabel, ebenso die Dialoge. Es gibt eine bestimmte Anzahl von Dialogteilen, die immer wieder neu kombiniert werden, nur der jeweils auf den einzelnen Job bezogene Teil: „Es steht vor dem Triangle-Club in Bohan. Brings’s eifach zum Haus, okay?“, ist nicht veränderlich. Der Rest wird sich zwangsläufig irgendwann wiederholen. Wenn man Angus’ Eintrag im Telefonbuch heraussucht, erscheint neben „Anrufen“ jetzt ein zweiter Menüpunkt „Job“. Man ruft ihn an: ---- Short Stay Parking *'Angus': „Jonathan?“ *'Johnny': „Bruder, Mann, sag mir, wo ich ein Bike find, und ich bring’s direkt zu dir.“ *'Angus': „Johnnyboy. Dieser Import-Export-Typ, er hat eine lange Einkaufsliste. Freut mich, dass du dich um die Besorgungen kümmerst. Es ist in diesem mehrstöckigen Parkhaus in Purgatory.“ *'Johnny': „Bin schon unterwegs.“ Die Nightblade ist auf dem obersten Stockwerk des Parkhauses und sie hat eine Alarmanlage. Wenn man das Motorrad stiehlt, bekommt man einen Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Wenn man diesen eliminiert hat, bringt man die Nightblade zum Clubhaus, nebenan in die Garage, möglichst unbeschädigt. Nach dem Abliefern ruft Johnny automatisch Angus an: *'Johnny': „Was sagst du dazu, Mann? Ich bin über eine Nightblade gestolpert, genau da, wo du gesagt hast.“ *'Angus': „Jetzt kann ich mir doch noch die Hardware leisten, die ich wollte. Hast du gut gemacht, Bruder.“ ---- Get Off Your High Horse *'Angus': „Yo, Bruder.“ *'Johnny': „Angus, Bruder, wenn du ein Bike nach Japan exportieren wolltest, wo könnte ich es finden?“ *'Angus': „Das Letzte ist in dem Container Richtung Osten und wir haben noch eines. Ein paar Poser sind damit auf der East Borough Bridge unterwegs.“ *'Johnny': „Bin schon unterwegs.“ Wie immer sind Angus’ Informationen zuverlässig und die Poser sind sogar so nett und warten auf der Brücke, bis ihr euch bequemt, dort aufzutauchen. Schießt denjenigen mit dem blaugrünen Pfeil über dem Kopf vom Motorrad und bring die Maschine anschließend zur Garage beim Clubhaus. *'Johnny': „Du und dein Mann, ihr habt jetzt ’ne PCJ, Mann.“ *'Angus': Zur Feier des Tages öffne ich ’ne Flasche Pißwasser. Zu cool, Bruder. ---- A Ride In The Park *'Angus': „Bruder.“ *'Johnny': „Scheiße, Angus, ich bin in Bike-klau-Stimmung. Wo finde ich eins?“ *'Angus': „Wie wär’s damit? Du machst sie einfach weiter fertig. Und weißt du was? Wir haben ein neues Bike in Arbeit. Ich hasse es, Turteltäubchen zu trennen, aber so ein Pärchen dreht damit Runden in Middle Park.“ *'Johnny': „Bin schon unterwegs.“ Das Pärchen besteht aus ganz gewöhnlichen Passanten, ihr könnt sie also einfach an der Ampel vom Motorrad herunterziehen. Falls sie nicht anhalten, genügt es, den Fahrer zu erschießen und das Motorrad zu klauen. Da es von Polizisten nur so wimmelt, bekommt ihr vermutlich mindestens einen Fahndungsstern. ---- Delivery Boy’s Hardship *'Angus': „Na hallo.“ *'Johnny': „Angus, ich hab das Gefühl, dass es da ein Bike gibt, das du gerne hättest.“ *'Angus': „Der Typ war mit dem letzten zufrieden und wartet auf’s nächste, Mann. Der Typ fährt damit durch Chinatown.“ So ist es, wie alle anderen wartet er, bis ihr in der Nähe seid, und versucht dann, halbherzig zu fliehen. Schießt ihn von seinem Motorrad, denn an der Ampel wird er nicht halten, wenn er euch einmal gesehen hat. Danach geht’s zurück zum Clubhaus. *'Johnny': „Scheiße Mann, du hättest mir sagen können, dass ich ein Motocrossbike fahren soll. Ich hab jedenfalls diese Sanchez für dich.“ *'Angus': „Ich werd die gute Nachricht weiterleiten, Johnny. Bis später.“ ---- Stripclub Hog *'Angus': „Wenn das nicht mein wahrer Bruder ist.“ *'Johnny': „Bruder, Mann, sag mir, wo ich ein Bike find, und ich bring’s direkt zu dir.“ *'Angus': „Es steht vor dem Triangle-Club in Bohan. Brings’s einfach zum Haus, okay?“ *'Johnny': „Bringen wir’s hinter uns.“ Neben dem Motorrad steht ein fies aussehnder Rocker und eine nur spärlich bekleidete Frau. Sobald ihr euch nähert, gehen sowohl die Nutte als auch der Biker mit den Fäusten auf euch los. Erschießt sie also beizeiten, so spart ihr wertvolle Energie. *Johnny: „Die Hellfury ist geliefert, Bruder.“ *Angus: „Du bist und bleibst mein verlässlichster Bruder, Johnny. Zu cool.“ ---- Beachcomber *'Angus': ... *'Angus': „Die Arschlöcher wissen nicht, wieviel es wert ist. Sie ruinieren es auf dem Strand in Firefly Island.“ *'Johnny': „Bin schon unterwegs.“ Südlich des Vergnügungsparks in Firefly Island kurvt tatsächlich einer auf dem Strand herum. Am einfachsten ist es, mit dem Taxi anzureisen und gar nicht erst runter zum Strand zu laufen, das veranlasst den Besitzer nämlich nur, zu fliehen. Einfacher ist es in jedem Fall, ihn schon von der Promenade aus mit dem Gewehr oder dem Scharfschützengewehr zu erschießen. Wenn keine Polizei in der Nähe ist, gibt’s nicht mal einen Stern. *'Johnny': ... *'Angus': „Mannomann, genau das wollte ich hören.“ ---- Zorst Fumes *... *'Angus': „Ein paar Poser drehen damit eine Runde auf dem alten Alderney Freeway.“ Mit den „Posern“ sind natürlich die Angels of Death gemeint und „der alte Freeway“ ist der Plumber’s Skyway. Tatsächlich ist dies eine der schwierigeren Missionen, die einem Angus beschert. Nachdem man die Gruppe ausgelöscht hat, muss man sich meist noch eine Verfolgungsjagd mit der Polizei liefern. *'Angus': „Wenn ich meine Beine spüren könnte, würde ich vor Freude springen!“ *... ---- Take Out Liquor *... *'Angus': „Ein paar Poser haben es vor dem Schnapsladen in der Dillon Street stehen lassen.“ Diesmal ist Angus Angabe etwas ungenau. Der Ort stimmt zwar, aber dass sie es haben „stehen lassen“, wie er sagt, stimmt nicht ganz. Drei sinistre Gestalten lungern vor dem Schnapsladen herum und bewachen das Motorrad mit Argusaugen. Seid gewappnet. ---- Ex-Display *... *'Angus': „Es steht außerhalb des Showrooms auf der Percell in Westdyke.“ Auch bei diesem Job hat Angus ein wenig geschlampt, denn das Motorrad steht natürlich im Schauraum des Motorradhändlers. Wer diesen Ort bisher noch nicht kannte, wird sich möglicherweise ärgern, dass er als Niko damals stundenlang nach einer NRG 900 gesucht hat. Heute bekommt man hier, statt wie normalerweise einen, sogar zwei Fahndungssterne, aber der Pay’n’Spray ist ja nicht weit. *'Johnny': „Da ist ein Angel-Motorrad exportbereit, Mann. So viel zu meinem Teil des Deals.“ ---- Tattoo Parlor Lament *... *'Angus': „Da ist ein Typ, der tut, als wär’s zu verkaufen oder so. Draußen vor dem Tattoo-Laden in Alderney City.“ Vor dem Tattoo-Shop steht ein Mitglied der koreanischen Gang und putzt sein Motorrad. Keine Überraschungen, er bleibt recht friedlich, auch wenn ihr sein Motorrad klaut. Trotzdem solltet ihr machen, dass ihr da wegkommt, vielleicht überlegt er es sich ja nochmal und will es wiederhaben. *'Johnny': „Angus, Mann. Sie steht vor dem Haus.“ ---- Nachdem alle Motorräder abgeliefert sind, bekommt Johnny einen abschließenden Anruf von Angus: *'Johnny': „Bruder Angus.“ *'Angus': „Jonathan. Der Export-Typ, den wir an der Hand haben, hat momentan keine Bike-Bestellungen.“ *'Johnny': „Oh. Heißt das, dass ich mir ’n neues Hobby besorgen muss?“ *'Angus': „Das tut es, Johnny. Warum hast du nicht einfach ’n bisschen Spaß? Liberty City ist die richtige Stadt dafür.“ *'Johnny': „Wenn für dich Geld, Drogen und Arschlöcher Spaß sind, dann vielleicht. Ich mag gute, alte Raubzüge. Bis später, Angus.“ Siehe auch *Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports *Stevies Autoklau-SMS en:Angus' Bike Thefts Kategorie:Nebenjobs